Naruto's Guardian Devil
by silverwolf-rainbow
Summary: When a strange girl appears in Naruto's life, what will he do when she starts making trouble. And what's with her past? ...And her attitude?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto groaned as he walked out of his apartment, and locked the door behind him. _Today is another boring day._ _I guess I'll go see what Shikamaru Is doing_, thought Naruto as he walked toward the quiet residence of the Nara family. After a few minutes of loud banging and Naruto rang the doorbell, he could hear slow footsteps and then the door opened.

"What do you want Naruto?" grumbled Shikamaru and he rubbed his eyes. _I had just started sleeping, and Naruto had to come along and wake me up. Sometimes, he reminds me of Ino, they both have some qualities in common, like keeping me awake._

"Let's go do something Shikamaru! I'm soOo bored!" exclaimed Naruto and he dragged Shikamaru down the street. _Why can't I ever have a peaceful Sunday? _thought Shikamaru. As the two ninjas walked along the road, the Konahomaru ninja squad ran up to them, but strangely without Konahomaru.

"Boss... Konahomaru... is... acting... strange" gasped Moegi and tugged on Naruto's sleeve. Naruto blinked in surprise. _What did she mean Konahomaru was acting strange? _Naruto turned to Shikamaru, who had lifted his face to the sky, and was watching the few clouds the sky floated across his vision..

"Let's go check this out Shikamaru!" Naruto followed Moegi, and dragged Shikamaru again.

"This is going to be so troublesome", grumbled Shikamaru as Moegi stopped at the Hokage's door. Naruto knocked loudly on the door, and waited until he heard a reply. It wasn't long to wait.

"In here Naruto!" shouted a voice from the building. When Naruto, Moegi, and Shikamaru entered, they saw the Fifth Hokage sitting in his traditional chair, with the glass ball in front of him. Naruto noticed the milky white color it was showing, before it turned translucent again.

"Where's Konahomaru?" asked Naruto. The Hokage's eyes wandered to the corner. Everyone turned to see an oval shaped light and Konahomaru was whispering to it. Suddenly, a voice rang through Naruto's head: "Hello Nine Tailed Fox" _What the heck? _For a brief second, Naruto saw the face of a girl in his mind as he stared at the light. It slowly faded away and Konahomaru turned around.

"Wow... she is one nice lady. Her name is Kiana and decided to leave again, because you guys all came in, but there was one thing strange about her." explained Konahomaru.

"What?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"She'd never met a ninja before..."

It was about a week after the strange light occurrence, and now everyone in the village knew about it. Naruto was walking home form a tiring mission, walking some stupid lady's dog all the way around Kohona, just because she was too lazy to get up and do it herself. He found his door unlocked. He pushed the door open and found the lights were still off. _I could have sworn- nah, probably forgot the lock it, _Naruto thought as he flipped on the lights. When he turned to shut the door, he came face to face with a girl. In his surprise, Naruto almost didn't notice the broom handle about to trip him, but stepped around it.

"Uh... hi? I was just looking to see if anyone was here. Hehe..." stuttered the girl biting her lip. She seemed to be looking past him, and was looking nervous, but seemed to be talking to him. Naruto slowly turned around to see what she was looking at, and saw his apartment in shambles. Drawers were pulled out, the bed was falling off the frame, clothes were scattered on the floor, and photo of Team 7 was laying at his feet. Naruto groaned and turned back to her after picking up the precious picture. "Sorry! I just... well... wanted to know...if... Just let me do the cleaning up, I'm sorry to have caused you trouble." The girl then started to pick up the clothes she had so carelessly thrown around the apartment. Naruto was surprised at her sudden change in personality, and sat on his bed after aligning it with the frame. The girl was pretty besides the ugly brown robe that she was wearing, he noticed. Her long blond hair fell down to her waist, and her bright blue eyes seemed cloudily with thought as she went through piles of clothes and other possessions. She looked vaguely familiar, but Naruto couldn't place her name. He then coughed meekly to get her attention.

"Uh... what's your name? I mean, you're standing here, and we haven't even introduced ourselves properly" he stated.

"Kiana, " she stated blankly. _Kiana! That was the name of the person Konahomaru was talking about! Was she also the one I saw inside the white light? _thought Naruto. He decided to test it out.

"So, you know what I am right?"

Kiana turned around with a huge amount of clothes in her hands, and cocked an eyebrow. "A loud blond 12 year old?" guessed Kiana. Naruto nearly fell off the bed.

"I'm a ninja! N-I-N-A! Ninja!" he exclaimed. Kiana rolled her eyes, "You realize you spelled it wrong right? And so what if our a ninja? It seems everyone around here is one." she muttered. Naruto fumed. _How could she think that ninja's are boring?! And how dare she mock my lack of brain cells! Well, I'll show her... _thought Naruto.

"Kage Bushin no Jujitsu!" And suddenly there were two Kiana's in the room. Kiana's eyes grew wide in surprise, and Naruto thought she as impressed. She was, but in a different way than he thought she was thinking.

She suddenly grinned, and exclaimed, "So ninja's can do that too? That's awesome!" Kiana slowly morphed into Naruto, just as Sakura came in. **(AN: This might, no will, get confusing, but people, try your best) **As soon as she saw Naruto (Kiana), she grabbed his (her) hand.

"Come on Naruto! We're going to be late again just because of you!" The real Naruto quickly transformed back, and laughed uneasily as he pushed Sakura out the door, and then shut the door on Kiana. "What-! Then who was that?" asked Sakura. Naruto smiled. "Silly, I was practicing my clone jujitsu again. Now let's go find Sasuke. I'm sorry I forgot about practice. But you do realize Kakashi-sensai won't be on time anyway?" and Naruto pushed her away from the house.

Sakura looked at him curiously, as she answered, "Well... I guess you're right. Not harm done." As Naruto sighed in relief, Sakura pushed the incident out of her mind, and replaced it with the thought of seeing Sasuke in a few minutes.

When Naruto came back around 6 o'clock, he found Sakura sitting on the floor drawing. "Sakura?" Naruto gasped. Sakura looked up and raised an eyebrow, then stood up and walked over to him.

"You never told me you had a girl hiding in your room." she said accusingly while glaring at him. Naruto bit his lip. _Where was Kiana? How did Sakura- _Suddenly Sakura changed back into Kiana who rolling on the ground laughing.

"Kiana..." Naruto growled and Kiana just laughed harder at the sight of his angry and blushing face. Naruto sighed, and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. When he came back in, he saw Kiana wearing a set of his own pajama pants, one with little foxes, and a white tank top.

"Hey! Those are my pants! You can't just wear someone else's pajamas!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiana grinned and jumped onto Naruto's bed. "Oh no! You do NOT get the bed! This is where I draw the line!" Naruto exclaimed and Kiana glared at him.

About 15 minutes later, the lights were off, and Kiana was cuddled up in Naruto's bed, and Naruto was sleeping on the hard floor with a blanket, pillow, and grimace of anger. "First she wrecks m apartment, then she steals my bed and pajamas, and all with this cocky attitude like she owns the world. Just who does she think she i---" The rest of his muttered sentence was cut off Kiana's well aimed pillow into his face, effectively shutting him up. Glaring at the innocently sleeping figure of Kiana, Naruto angrily muttered, "Yeah! And good night too you!" before turned over on his make shift bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and Naruto woke up to the sound of knocking. He glanced at Kiana who was still sleeping and then quickly got changed. When Naruto slowly opened the door, he saw Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke standing there.

"Way to be late again, loser." Commented Sasuke. Naruto glared at him and the two rivals entered a glaring contest. Kakashi sighed and looked at the door Naruto seemed to be guarding.

"Naruto, what are you hiding?" asked Kakashi. Naruto turned to him and put on a fake smile.

"N-n-nothing," Naruto stammered and blocked Sakura as she reached for the door knob.

"Ah ha! So you are hiding something! What is it Naruto? An extremely dirty house?" guessed Sakura. _I wish…._ thought Naruto and he shook his head.

"Well, as your sensei, I believe it is my duty to see if you're hiding something dangerous." Kakashi explained, before he was suddenly between Naruto and the door. He slowly opened the door and walked in with Sakura and Sasuke next to him. Naruto was in the back thinking of the ways that he should kill himself.

"Well, it's clean for once but-"Sasuke stopped when he came to Naruto's bed. Kakashi and Sakura were suddenly right behind him. Naruto groaned and covered his face with his hands.'

Kiana was still sleeping with her long blonde hair spread across the bed. (Of course, if you had seen it, you would have gotten the wrong idea too!)

Sakura was thinking, _you're such a pervert Naruto!_ But Kakshi and Sasuke were just thinking, _Wow, how did Naruto get such a hott girl?_ Kiana moaned and started to turn until she fell off the bed. Then everyone noticed the small bed made on the floor. Kakashi scratched his head.

"You know, Naruto. Any normal person would ask you why there is- was a girl sleeping in your bed…: stated Kakashi. Naruto cried out in frustration.

"She was here yesterday and she didn't have anywhere to go, I-"Naruto stopped when he saw Kiana slowly get up and yawn.

"Oh Naruto. What are all of them doing here?" asked Kiana, when her eyes suddenly found Sakura who was glaring at Kiana's wide curious eyes. In a flash, Kiana was next to Naruto and elbowing him in the ribs.

"I think she's jealous that I got to sleep in your house, Naruto" grinned Kiana smugly. Naruto blushed crimson. Sakura and Sasuke both raised and eyebrow and Kakashi began to read his **bad **book. _They must not have hear_ thought Naruto as he turned to Kiana and growled.

"No way, Kiana. She's in love with Sasuke." Kiana grinned.

"Is he stronger then you? He is hot but-"Kiana stopped and her eyes widened and she turned to Sasuke. "Your name's Sasuke? Is it Sasuke Uchiha by any chance?"" retorted Kiana. Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kiana opened her mouth to reply back but closed it and quickly turned to Naruto.

"I'll see you later. Oh and also" Kiana's voice changed to a whisper, "I think Sakura has a bad taste in guys." And jumped out. Everyone blinked in surprise and Kakashi closed his book. (I guess it does happen… sometimes.)

"Well, I haven't seen one of them for a long time. And here I was thinking they had all been killed in the massacre." Kakashi headed towards the door. Instantly everyone was asking questions. Kakashi sighed. _Why did he always have to say his thoughts out loud?_ He started to explain.

"Long ago, in a land faraway-"

"Get to the point!" Shouted the three.

"Fine. About 7 years ago, a huge massacre happened in a region where the sun hits the Earth directly and the grass grows golden brown. Everyone thought that the people in the village were dead and we all went the same way with out lives. They really didn't give a care about us so we left them alone." Replied Kakashi and he left the house while reading his book. "They were just a bunch of bookworms," muttered Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke turned to her.

"I read about them in the library. You can tell that she's one of them by her mark on her shoulder. IT'S a box with a triangle in the middle. They are said to have a great power in seals and barriers." She explained and left after Kakashi. Naruto just shrugged and followed Sakura but Sasuke decided he had to talk to that girl.

Later that day, Naruto was looking for Kiana when an orange hit him in the head. When Naruto looked up at the tree, he saw Kiana smiling and playing with another orange. She jumped down and right when Naruto opened his mouth to ask questions, Kiana shoved the orange in his mouth. When Naruto tired to pull it out, it wouldn't come. "You're just full of questions aren't you?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously. Kiana groaned.

"And I bet you'll kick me out if I don't tell you," continued Kiana. Naruto had never thought about that and nodded again. Kiana grinned and reached for the orange but pulled her hand back.

"No, I don't want you interrupting me. Ok, here's a summary. My whole clan was killed and I was found by a holy woman who took me into her house and raised me, since I was found at the age of 6. She knew who I was and still loved me. When I was 10, an old hokage came to the house and offered me a job after he saw my talent. SO now I'm here, guarding a special item that's sealed." Kiana then pulled out the orange.

"What's the special item?! Is it dangerous?!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiana nearly fell flat on her face. He couldn't _guess_ what it is?!

"Yeah, Naruto. If it is released, it could kill… _Everyone_!" exclaimed Kiana. A weird silence occurred and suddenly Kiana burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"You… you're… SO STUPID!" shouted Kiana and started laughing again.

Naruto made a pouty face and then mumbled, "You're so immature…"

Suddenly Sasuke was standing next to Naruto. He was flaring at Kiana."

"Why did you run off when you knew my name?" He asked. Instead of glaring back, Kiana smiled.

"You know, people would like you more if you just smiled now and then… in fact," Kiana leaned over to Naruto and whispered in his ear. Naruto slowly grinned and turned to Sasuke.

"Kiana and I have a mission for you. You have to smile at five different people. Then she'll tell you what you want to know."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. _This girl is just as bad as Nar-!_

Kiana grinned evilly and ran her fingers through her hair. _No_, thought Sasuke, _she's worst then Naruto!" _


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here I am buying groceries from a- hey! I can smile at her_, thought Sasuke as soon as he saw the lady who smiled at him everyday.

Sasuke handed her the money and the clerk put it in her safe.

"Thank you Sasuke! Have a nice-"she stopped when her head came up and Sasuke was smiling at her. She slowly smiled back but then dropped to the floor in a faint. Sasuke bit his lip and heard laughing outside the store. So they're watching me, noted Sasuke as he left the store.

Just as he left, he saw Kakashi-sensei. Person #2

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei!" stated Sasuke.

"Oh, hey Naruto-"Kakashi looked over his book, but instead saw Sasuke who was also smiling at him. Kakashi slowly dropped his head behind his book and kept walking muttering, "Creepy" the whole way.

Sasuke continued to walk home looking for three more people. He grinned at a man, who ran off screaming, and a little boy who didn't know Sasuke so he just smiled back. Sasuke's eyes wandered to the roofs of the houses. _Where the heck are they?_ When his eyes came back in front of him, Sakura was waving at him. Sasuke did the only thing he could do… run. _He couldn't smile at Sakura, she might get the wrong idea and then-_ Sasuke shivered at the horrible thought.

"Well, I guess you qualify but next time you want information, you'll have to kiss a girl." Sasuke threw a punch at the voice but his hand was caught. Kiana came out of the shadows and her eyes looked downcast.

"I lied to Naruto about my past, but I'll tell you everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Little Kiana was running to the kitchen to tell her big brother something.

"Hey brother! A strange guy came today and he has scary red eyes and wants to see you." He brother smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Tell him I'll be right there." Kiana grinned and ran back to the front door. _The guy is as old as brother but seems… bad, _thought Kiana as she opened the door.

"Brother says to come in and he'll be right with you." Grumbled Kiana to the guy sitting on the porch. When the man turned around, Kiana cringed and opened the door wider. As the guy went in, Kiana could tell she wasn't invited.

Her mother had died giving birth to Kiana and her father left before she was even born. Her brother and she lived together in a small house that had a small garden. They got the money from crops and her brother did 'missions' that gave him money. Kiana had no idea what he did but people always come there to tell him stuff.

"Oh well," Kiana thought out loud, "As long as he came home alive and well it was okay with her."

They also raised cats called 'jaguars' that were trained by brother to hunt for them. Kiana called them 'the Four Fangs' and her brother, Asuma usually took one or two of them when he left.

Kiana decided to go see the Fangs. They lived in the garden and protected it from foxes and rabbits. Kiana loved Claws and Whiskers. Claws was male and Whiskers was female. Kiana got to name them. Suma named Death and Destruction who are both males. Whiskers was going to have a kitten with Destruction and Kiana wondered if it was going to be a boy or girl. When Asuma came out with the red eyed guy, he wasn't smiling at her like he usually did.

"Kiana, if I said I wanted to kill you, would you seek to kill me?" he asked. Kiana's eyebrows came down and a frown formed on her face.

"No… Why?"

"Why not?! His brother wants to kill him and he strives to be strong. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. This is his brother, Itachi." Kiana turned to the red eyes guy and he wore the same expression as always, angry.

"Kiana, we come from the Sun clan and have extremely high chakra. While I'm gone, I want you to train and read all the books in my secret library. When I see you again, I hope I'll see someone strong." Those were the last words of Kiana's brother before he left. She waited for four years and he never came. Then she went to Konoha in search of him. Instead, she got a job as a guardian.

"And that's why I'm here now." Kiana smiled and Sasuke raised and eyebrow.

"So, are you good at fighting?" Sasuke asked. Kana sighed.

"Would you like an example, Sa-su-ke?" asked Kiana.

"It's Sasuke!" Retorted Sasuke. Kiana rolled her eyes. That was the last thing Sasuke remembered before everything went black. When he woke up he found himself in his bed with a little note on his desk.

"Always be on your guard, Sas-su-ke! You never know if the opponent will strike.

Love,

Kiana. J"

Sasuke growled. _That girl is now on my evil list of people_, he thought, before he ran outside to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Kiana! You just as bad as Sakura when it comes to shopping. You both take forever!" Exclaimed Naruto as Kiana ran through the clothes. Suddenly her head poked out between the clothes with and angry frown which cared Naruto into backing up.

"Don't you dare put me in the same class as that medical boy-hog!" Growled Kiana and went back to shuffling through the pants. Naruto sighed inn relief and randomly pulled out a pair of pants off a rack.

"I can't find ANYTHING Naruto!" Complained Kiana and Naruto held up the pants in his hand. They were black and very comfortable looking. "They're… poofy." Stated Kiana but her eyes looked curious. Naruto noticed it instantly and had a smug grin on his face.

"Oh well, I guess we can't find anything." Sighed Naruto and tossed the pants, but Kiana snatched them, glaring at him.

Sasuke was running down the street until he found Naruto, who was carrying shopping bags. Naruto stopped and slowly turned around.

"Hey Naruto! Where's Kiana?" Shouted Sasuke, running at him. Naruto stopped and slowly turned around. When Sasuke caught up and asked again, Naruto shrugged but his eye wandered to the hair salon to his right. A girl with purple hair had her back to them.

"Excuse mew, did a girl with long, blonde hair just come by?" asked Sasuke. The girl grinned and suddenly twirled around.

""Hey Grumpy!" Sasuke's jaw dropped and Naruto groaned. It was the one and only… demonic Kiana! Sasuke stuttered to find something to say to the purple haired girl but his mouth just opened and closed like a fish. Kiana frowned.

"Gosh! I thought you would like my new look, Grumpy. I even bought a dress!" exclaimed Kiana as she twirled and the dress she was wearing fanned out. Naruto sighed and grabbed her arm.

"I've waited forever, now let's go." And he dragged the pouty Kiana home. When they entered Naruto's room and shut the door, Naruto let Kiana go.

"Stay." Ordered Naruto and he left the house while Kiana sulked and watched T.V. AS Naruto walked to the Ichitaku ramen noodle shop, he constantly saw Hinata looking at him. Naruto stopped and turned towards a tree.

"Hinata, why are you following me?" asked Naruto and Hinata slowly peeked out behind the tree,

"Well… it was just… I heard from Sakura… that there is a girl living at your house," mumbled Hinata. Naruto sighed.

"I'll tell you everything there." Naruto pointed to Ichitaku.

As the two walked toward the store, Hinata noticed a girl with purple hair sitting inside. Naruto's jaw dropped and he pulled the girl around to see Kiana with an innocent face and a noodle sticking out of her mouth.

"KIANA!" roared Naruto and Kiana flinched. "I told you to stay! And stop following me!" Kiana rolled her eyes and turned back to her ramen.

"Just ignore me then, Naruto," mumbled Kiana, and Naruto sat as far away from her as possible.

"Who's she?" asked Hinata.

"That is the person living in my house…" grumbled Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened. When Hinata slowly turned to look at the girl she was gone. But when she turned to Naruto, the girl and he were fighting over his wallet.

"Come on, I'll only use a little bit."

"No way! You always end up coming back with it empty and a lame excuse!" argued Naruto. Kiana glared and him and then glanced at Hinata.

"Fine. I won't interrupt your date. See ya!" Kiana shrugged and skipped all the way back to Naruto's house. Naruto sighed in relief and turned to Hinata grinning.

"I still don't know why I put up with her. Let's go, I'll walk you home.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kiana woke up in the morning, Naruto was gone and someone was knocking at the door. Since Kiana was still half asleep, she moved on instinct to open the door which she shouldn't have done. Hinata was standing there and her eyes widened as she looked inside. Kiana groggily turned around to find out that the covers were piled up to look like someone was sleeping there. Kiana groaned and invited Hinata to come in. As Kiana made breakfast, she knew that Hinata was checking to see if Naruto was sleeping in the bed.

"He's not there, you know. He left early this morning." Grumbled Kiana as she put the cooked sausages on her plate. Hinata stiffened and laughed weakly.

"Yeah, s-sorry. I just came to ask if… if… you wanted to come to a sleepover with me!" Kiana popped a piece of sausage in her mouth but her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Whaf ah sveepover?" asked Kiana while she continued to shovel in her breakfast.

"It's w-when you stay at someone's house until the next day." explained Hinata. Kiana nodded slowly and grinned.

"Sooo when should I come?"

"Ah… at about 6 PM, meet me at my house and then we'll go to Sakura's.

Kiana grin changed from being happy to evil. Kiana started to push Hinata out of the house.

"That's great! Well, I see ya there, bye!" And she shut the door behind Hinata Kiana's eyes still glittered with mischief. Sakura was in for a big, horrible surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Neji sat silently in the courtyard and sipped his tea. Hinata was getting ready for a sleepover and it was almost 6 o'clock. He closed his eyes and then threw a shuriken at the bush next to the large tree. As Neji walked over to it, he found a girl trying to pull free of the shuriken. She stopped and turned toward him with piercing eyes. Neji instantly assumed the glaring position. The girl was looking like she was ready to fight when suddenly she burst out crying.

"You're mean! I'm going to tell Hinata on you!"

The girl was now annoyingly loud and Negi clenched his fists. He was known by how he could always keep his cool but for some reason this girl just took the cake. Neji grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, lifting her into the air.

"I don't know why but you really tick me off!" growled Neji. Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him and Neji turned his head around to see Hinata. In a second, the girl was behind Hinata trying to hide from Neji.

"Hinata! Your brother is a big meanie!" the girl cried. When Hinata had her back turned, the girl flashed a smug grin a Neji. Neji grumbled, "She's my cousin…" and then walked off. Kiana sighed and then smiled at Hinata who had a worried look on her face.

"Wow, your cousin needs to take a chill pill. How do you live with the guy?" cheerfully smiled Kiana. Hinata hung her head in embarrassment.

"Kiana-"

"Oh, well! Let's get going to Sakura's!"

As the two walked down the brightly lighted house and rang the doorbell, they could hear giggles and noise.

"I got it!" Shouted Tenten as the door was flung open.

"Hey Hinata! I-who's your friend?" Tenten's eyes turned to Kiana.

"Oh, my name is Kristen! Hinata and I knew each other when we were little and I'm just visiting in town.

Tenten slowly nodded as Sakura ran up to the door.

"Come in already, it's getting cold!" Hinata and Kiana slowly walked in and the party started. First they played the in the dark where Ino hit her knee on the table so they stopped, then played… Truth or Dare!!

"Kay, Hinata, truth or… dare!!" Shouted Tenten dramatically and everyone shushed her.

"Uh… truth." Whispered Hinata. Tenten stroked her chin like she had a beard while she thought. Then it came to her.

"Have you ever kissed a boy in your life?!" Silence was made and Hinata sighed in relief.

"Oh, yeah! My dad of course when I was little and-" she stopped and turned bright red.

"And??" asked everyone.

"Neji…" mumbled Hinata. Everyone gasped and Kiana tried hard not to giggle.

"O… kay… Next is Kristen." Said Sakura quietly, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Exclaimed Kiana.

"Ah come on! Truth isn't any fun!" protested Sakura.

"Well, too bad! I pick truth!" retorted Kiana and mumbled, "Retard…" Sakura frowned and her eyes widened as if she started to figure it out.

"Kristen, do you sleep with Naruto?" asked Sakura suspiciously. Everyone's jaw dropped and heads slowly turned to Kiana. Hinata feinted. Kiana remained silent.

"You do?!" shouted Tenten and Ino while Sakura smirked.

"No." blankly stated Kiana and everything when silent again. A cricket chirped.

"Sakura! Lights out!" Shouted a women's voice from upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

(Dear readers,

I'm kind of brain dead for the moment so please excuse the lack of….thoughts. This story is getting kind of long so I'll wrap it up in these next two chapters.

Thanks for reading!)

Another day had come and the village of Konoha was strangely silent. Team 7 had all gotten up early that morning of training in the woods but everyone was in a bad mood. They were all pissed at Kiana. (Which is why I made this story just to tick them all off!)

When they passed by through the houses things seemed freakishly……quiet.

"That's weird—" Sakura started but them they began to see what was wrong. There were people but they were stuck in positions and ways like that were just frozen in time.

Sakura screamed and then Naruto and Sasuke heard rustling in the trees above them and became alert.

Suddenly Kiana came jumping out of the tree dodged the shuriken they threw at her and wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck.

"Naruto?"

"I….can't………….breath!" Naruto gasped.

"Oh, sorry," stuttered Kiana and released him. The she remembered what she had to tell them.

"Guys! We have to get out of here, he's—"

Instantly a kunai knife was at her throat and a man behind her. His ragged black cloak reveled that he was a Shinigami.

"Hello, Kiana," he whisper in her ear with a smile. Kiana spat the words out with distaste.

"Hi……brother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Naruto was very confused, but Sasuke just looked extremely angry to see that cloak again. _Kiana had a brother? And why was he wearing that cloak? Could he be-?_

Sakura's sudden scream made everyone turn to see her face down on the ground. Just the distraction Kiana was looking for. She slipped out of her brother's grasp, threw Sakura on her back and ran with Naruto and Sasuke right behind her.

"I have a safe secret hide out, quick, follow me!" Kiana shouted to them. When they got to a cave not too far from the village, Naruto glanced back to see if the person had followed them. Kiana noticed.

"He's the same as always, lazy and slow but once he catches up, we're toast." Kiana sighed as she placed Sakura on the ground.

"I've never seen this cave before….." whispered Sasuke. Kiana grinned.

"Yep! That's because I hide it with an illusion technique. Quite good if I don't say so myself."

"That guy was your brother?! I thought you said your family died!" Shouted Naruto. Kiana groaned and slowly massaged her temples.

"I lied. And can't you be quieter, I'm trying to think of a plan to get us out of here alive." Sauke's eyes turned to the mouth of the cave.

"He's here….."

"Crap! Ok, change of plans!" growled Kiana and suddenly a weird wall of liquid formed, blocking the entrance into the cave. The whole cave shook as Kiana's brother attempted to break through. Kiana gritted her teeth and than went limp. A tired grin formed on her face.

"I guess it's futile…." she whispered.

"No! We still can live! Don't give up Kiana!" yelled Naruto. Kiana turned around and faced him.

"I never said I was giving up, Stupid." Kiana had a strange glowing yellow light around her.

"Kiana, what the heck are you going to do? You can't take him on yourself—" But as soon as the words left his mouth he noticed that she seemed extremely powerful just standing near him.

"I didn't tell you everything about me, Naruto. Oh, and Sasuke, smile more 'k?" She kissed Sasuke on the cheek and jumped through the barrier.

"Kiana!" screamed Naruto but then the whole cave crumbled down on top of them.

When Naruto woke up Sakura was standing over him.

"Welcome back, Naruto." she smiled

"Where's Kiana?!" Naruto asked suddenly alert. Sakura looked down at her feet and her smile faded.

"Her blood was found in a lot of places as well as dragging us out of the collapsed cave with what we think was a critical injury….I'm sorry."

"Oh…." was all Naruto could manage to say.

Suddenly he noticed something in this hand. His froggy wallet and a piece of crumpled paper. It read,

"Told you I wouldn't use all the cash. Also, I don't die so easily, Kiana"

Naruto smiled and looked out the window at the rooftops of Konoha. He swore you could see her mischievous grinning face on one of the many rooftops and then the image faded.

The End


End file.
